Buffy and the BLOOD GANG
by ps1fan26
Summary: Buffy and her friends Willow and Xander take on the notorious vampire group known as the Blood Gang. Danger awaits them on their path ahead, will they be able to take the heat?


**BUFFY AND THE BLOOD GANG, CHAPTER 1**

* * *

Buffy had been having a big day. She staked 3 vampires in an illicit blood gang bust before she had even chomped down her morning Lucky Charms. Willow was having yet another personal crisis, and Xander had gotten his leg stuck in a bear trap, and Buffy had had to hold their hands and help them through it all once again. But none of that would stop them from going on to defeat the vampires with the help of a witch and a giant doll.

The next morning Willow found Xander passed out, but the latter was not dead, and was just "drowsy and out of it". They went to the library to find out if any magic spells would cure him. Willow was the only one who could cast magic in the school, and as she was the only one able to cast magic without the presence of a witch, she was the one to find out about the spell.

Willow and the rest of the Scoobies followed Willow to Willow's house and Buffy came too. Willow was going to show them all a magic ritual that had the power to defeat 10 vanpires at once.

"Ruts raht?" Asked Scooby Doo, nosing at a black and red dreamcatcher with skull beads on it. "Don't touch that!" Said Willow. "It has magic powers to turn anyone into a giant voodoo doll. Or so we were told," said Buffy. They all agreed not to touch it. "I'm sorry for getting them all so confused." Willow apologized. "They are not supposed to be confused. They need to understand." "And so do I. I'm just trying to get a read on you." Buffy didn't want to share her feelings about Willow.

She felt guilty. "We need to focus on what we need to do." "What do we need to do?"

"Take out all the blood gang. They can't be left alive... err, undead." Whispered Willow.

"Isn't that corrupt?" Said Daphne.

"The means justify the ends" said buffy. "I don't care how many innocent lives are crushed in the process."

"Ruh roh" said Scooby doo, who got out of the water tank and started to run towards Willow and her friends.

"I'm gonna eat him, but I'm not gonna make you watch" said Daphne.

"Oh, so I'm just gonna watch."

The three vampires surrounded Scooby Doo and grabbed him and started to force him to the edge of the pool. They kept their arms around his neck and held him down. "Are you gonna eat him?" Asked Fred.

"Duh" Said Velma. "Why else do you think we picked up that hitchhiker and his talking dog?"

Daphne, Velma, and Fred all showed their sharp fangs and bore down on Scooby.

Lashing out with the speed of a tiger, Buffy took out two stakes and leaped for the vampires. "Willow! You invited members of the blood gang into your house!" yelled Xander.

Willow looked at them and just then heard a noise coming from behind her.

The vampires opened their mouths and spit out a bunch of blood, and as she tried to avoid it with a flash of movement, she tripped and fell over and was now on her back. "Sorry!" she shouted while her eyes began to swim. She reached up to try to steady herself but it was a futile effort. She saw the vampire that was trying to attack her standing over her and he had his head down as well. He opened his mouth and his tongue started to move as he looked at her and then back at the vampires. She felt her heart beating fast in her chest. She was scared and afraid. She felt something touch her leg and she flinched in surprise. She turned around to see another vampire standing over her, this one with black hair and a white collar around his neck. He was dressed in a black hooded sweatshirt, the collar around his neck a silver plate with a cross and the number 666 on it. She felt a chill go through her and she could hear his voice. "You are the one that's inviting me in!"

She jumped back, the vampire pulled back his hood. "Yeah, and you know it."

* * *

"Who are you?" asked Buffy.

"I am the devil."

"Oh, is that true?"

"You are a good girl, but you are no match for the devil's strength. Get her, my minions!"

The blood gang, now dripping with Scooby blood, jumped toward Buffy and Willow.

"Get up!" Screamed Buffy.

"Get up! No!" said Willow, holding her sword.

"No!" screamed Buffy, grabbing Willow by the hair.

"No!" said Willow, pulling Buffy's arms and punching her in the face. Buffy hit the ground hard and got up.

"You want some answers?"

"No! I can't!" Willow was crying now, the blood was gushing from her nose, "The witch is in the house. They're coming!"

She ran to the window and began frantically shaking.

"Go!" Xander threw himself at the woman, tackling her to the ground and tackling her to the ground. He grabbed Willow and slammed her into the side of the house. Xander kicked the door in and ran back to Willow and grabbed her again. He pushed her away from the house and pulled on the chain to the window.

"Go!" he shouted. He began to run toward the front door.

"You're going back! You're going back!" Willow was screaming, "We can't leave! You need to go back!" Xander kept trying to open the front door, "You can't stay here!"

Xander ran to the front door and tried to break it down.

"You're going back!" Willow yelled.

"I was just going to walk in," he said, "and see if they'd let me go."

"I didn't want to hurt you," she said. "I just wanted to tell you not to run away."

"I didn't want to leave you either," he said. "I just...thought I should see how it went."

"We'll see," she said, and pulled Xander down the steps.

* * *

Buffy punched the devil. Dust swirled in the air around her from the three vampires she had just staked out, and her hands, once so strong and unyielding, were now weak and numb.

"You can't do this," she told the two vampires, who were holding each other, tight, and still. "You can't leave me..."

The one-eyed man's mouth was stretched, like a fish, and the one-eyed woman's eyes were closed, like they'd shut when he'd done something bad.

Buffy stepped away from the vampire and knelt by the devil. "Can't you see that I love you?" she asked. "That I miss you? That I feel the same way?"

"I don't know," said the devil, "but I feel as though I am going to kill you."

"Maybe I'm wrong," she said, smiling a little. "I think maybe it's all just a misunderstanding."

He snorted. "Why would a misunderstanding be necessary?"

Buffy took a deep breath. "I think I was wrong, too," she said.

The devil smiled and looked down at her. "You should tell me, Buffy," he said.

She opened her mouth and closed it again. "I'm sorry," she whispered.

"You're so young," the devil said. "And I'd always wanted you. But now it's too late."

"But I can still…"

The devil laughed, and her laughter was filled with a sort of melancholy, almost as if she were remembering her own death.

* * *

Buffy.

A lot of people asked why the Angel of Death was named after her.

It was because it seemed fitting that a being that loved death, and wanted to see its end with her own eyes, was named after a woman she had killed and consumed.

Buffy was a very unique individual. She didn't want to be an evil witch. She didn't want to do anything evil. But, she still loved death and wanted to see it end. But, she was afraid to use the very thing that would cause her own death to do it. She was still afraid of her own death.

That was why, when the Master had him kill the Mayor, he told him that he would do it with the blood of Buffy. It's why when Willow told Tara that she would kill her, she didn't say that she had to find a way to make Buffy kill her. But Buffy doesn't need to say it; she's already done it herself.

Buffy hated herself for it. She hated the devil, that he made her do it.

But she was still a vampire, a demon, and a monster;

she had no choice.

They couldn't escape the devil and his family.

So the devil was the only one left.

No choice.

He could kill Buffy in one day.

She had to take his place in the blood gang.

It was as simple as that.

* * *

"Devil!" Buffy yelled at the top of her lungs.

"My feelings for you don't matter anymore! This has to stop!" She screamed.

"What?!"

"Nothing matters. You're my brother, you're my blood, you're my friend, and you are no longer my brother. You've gone back to the hell you belong to, and I'm done with being your friend, I'm done with being your brother, and I'm going to kill you!" She screamed.

"Are you sure you don't want to go back home?" The Devil asked her.

"No, I'm staying here until this thing is over," Buffy said simply.

"And if it doesn't happen by then?" The Devil asked her.

"I won't know," Buffy said firmly.

"Why not?" He asked. "Buffy, you've lived with the fact that you're an Angel. There's only one person in the world who can kill an Angel. I know you've thought about it a lot. You've thought about the question a lot. But you haven't done anything yet to make it a real possibility. So don't let this be another excuse -"

"SHUT UP!" Buffy screamed, and slammed both of her stakes through the Devil's chest.

The devil dissipated into a cloud of black smoke, and floated away in the wind with a chuckle of twisted laughter.

* * *

"What the hell was that Xander?!" Asked Willow.

"It's okay, we're safe now." Xander reassured her.

"Willow, please don't cry." He told her. "Don't worry, we're not gonna get in trouble." Xander reassured her.

"What about you? What happened?" Willow asked, trying to focus her thoughts.

"The vampire that bit me is dead." Xander told her.

"Well, good for you." Willow sighed, not wanting to believe that.

"Willow, you've got to stop. I can't take it anymore." He told her.

Willow felt her blood pressure go up and her heartbeat quicken as she thought about what he said. She had the urge to run back inside.

"Willow, what if I don't believe you?" Xander told her. "Then, what are we supposed to do? What do you mean, 'what are we supposed to do'?"

"We're not supposed to hurt her," Willow said, looking away. "We're not supposed to be violent. That's what my dad would want us to do."

She sighed.

"We need to trust that she can protect herself." Xander shook his head, staring at her. "If you really wanted to protect her, you wouldn't be so afraid. You wouldn't be afraid of her."

His face softened.

"I'm here to help her. She's going to be so mad. She's going to be so sad. She's going to get so upset. I have to help her, if I can." Said Xander to Willow as he helped Buffy up, helping her to her feet as well.

"I know. I really do. Willow, let me do this." Said Xander to Willow as he helped Buffy up. Willow, in a daze, followed after Xander.

"I can't let you do this. I just can't. I won't let you. Buffy's going to be in so much pain and it doesn't help when she sees me." Bemoaned Willow. "She won't be happy. I was the one that let the blood gang in. How was I supposed to know the devil was significant to her?"

Xander looked around at the others. "Well, Buffy's not going to want to come over to your house. She'll think you're mad at her."

Buffy roused. "Wuzzat?

"Where'd he go?!" She yelled, surprisedly. "Did he, you know, leave me a note?"

Buffy looked to Willow.

"Yeah. I think he left one." Said Willow sulkingly.

Buffy frowned.

"What does it say?"

"It says..."

"It says 'I love you.'" Said Buffy.

"What does it mean, 'I love you?' What if he doesn't mean that?" Said Willow. "What if he means that he's in love with me, Buffy?" Interjected Xander

"What if he means that?" Said Willow. "What if he has a boyfriend? He's got a girlfriend!" Said Willow.

"It doesn't matter." Said Buffy. "I don't even care if I never see him again."

Xander and Willow both laughed.

Buffy looked up at the night sky, and the stars glowed brighter and brighter.

"Maybe it was a sign" she thought to herself, and let herself believe it.

* * *

**EPILOGUE**

When the gang returned home, they were greeted by an empty mansion. As they searched, they found a note written in an unknown hand. Inside were four vampire eggs in the shape of an egg (with a tiny head). After Buffy and her friends attempted to attack the eggs, they were easily defeated.

After Buffy was able to free her friends, she sent the eggs back to the vampire, only to have them hatch into the vampires of the first episode. The vampires were then dispatched by the Watchers Council, who then decided to keep the eggs as a way to prove the existence of vampires, as well as the importance of the first episode to humanity.

**THE END**

_TO BE CONTINUED**...** ?_


End file.
